It is generally known in the field of instant photography for a film cassette to include discrete film sheets on which respective exposures are to be made in a camera and a separate planar battery which provides electrical energy necessary to operate an exposure control, film transport, and flash unit in the camera. When all of the film sheets in the cassette are exposed, the cassette with the battery is discarded.
Conversely, in non-instant traditional photography the film cassette only includes a filmstrip. The battery is a conventional off-the-shelf item which is not included in the cassette.